Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that cleans a detection surface of a sensor for detecting a developer contained in a containing unit.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member, develops the electrostatic latent image using developer, and forms an image on a sheet. Since developer is consumed by forming the image, the image forming apparatus is provided with a developer replenishment device for replenishing developer to the image forming apparatus.
The developer replenishment device includes a container that contains developer, and an accumulation section that temporarily accumulates developer replenished from the accommodation container. In such a developer replenishment device, toner in the container is supplied to the image forming apparatus via the accumulation section.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,238,796 includes a sensor for detecting that developer contained in a containing unit has become equal to or smaller than a predetermined amount, and a cleaner for cleaning a detection surface of the sensor from developer adhering thereto. To prevent developer adhering to the detection surface of the sensor from causing erroneous detection of the sensor, the cleaner slides on the detection surface.
However, in a case where the image forming apparatus uses a motor both for driving the elimination member and for driving a stirring member within a developing unit, although driving transmitted from the motor to the clear is stopped in predetermined timing, there is a possibility that the cleaner is not stopped at a predetermined position. This is because in a case where the rotational speed of the rotating member of the developing device is changed, an inertial force generated in the cleaner is also changed by a change in the rotational speed of the rotating member within the developing unit. For example, when the cleaner is not stopped at the predetermined position but is stopped in a state in contact with the detection surface of the sensor, there is a possibility that erroneous detection of the sensor is caused.